


Elusive Laughter

by SelfAngst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captain of the Royal Guard Hunk, F/M, Galran Prince AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro, Princess Allura - Freeform, Royal Advisor Coran, Royal Advisor Pidge, Slow Burn, Thief Lance, This has a reference but I don't want to post it yet because spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfAngst/pseuds/SelfAngst
Summary: There's a Galran tradition that states that if you make the royalty laugh, you can have their hand in marriage. Keith is a Galran prince and hasn't laughed since he was a child. Many people come to visit him and try to make him laugh, but Keith knows they're all selfish. He does however, long for the day where he can truly be himself, and find someone that makes him feel like smiling at least. When will they show up?





	1. Chapter 1

The thought of this ritual itself makes Keith's mouth twitch in annoyance. They've all been trying to make him laugh since he was of age and since the tender age of twelve, Keith knew he'd never laugh at these selfish people. He grew tired of those who kept coming back, trying from knock-knock jokes to one-liners and everything else in between. He was just… tired. He saw through them and sat upon this throne for years, ignoring everyone that tries to manipulate him. His gaze would gloss over as he day-dreamed, his face stoic and in a constant glare. His reputation grew as even "the best" jesters and comedians were sent away with disgust. 

Eventually, many gave up on Keith. And honestly, Keith didn't mind either. He didn't have family other than his brother Shiro, and he had moved away after falling in love with some alien who he hasn’t even met yet. He'll eventually meet her during their wedding in a few decapheebs but if this woman took his brother away from him, she better be really special.

Keith huffed and blew his bangs out from his eyes. How many more dobashes was he to listen to this guy?

"And then I said, "That's one for Varkon!"" The larger man laughed at his own story, presumably one that was to make him look more appealing to the prince. He stood in this ridiculous pose that make Keith's nose scrunch in backhand embarrassment before collecting himself and addressing the prince.

"Your highness, did you not like my story? I assumed you would like how I chased off these space pirates and protected our citizens so heroically." The man's (Varkons?) mouth slid into a easy smirk. He was obviously proud of himself.

Keith adjusted his position in his throne to make it look as if he cared, hoping the movement would hide how his ears flicked in irritation.

"You see, Var…kon, was it? When people assume things about me, I'm immediately offended." The words were bitter and the impact they had on Varkon was apparent. "To assume is "to make an ass out of you and me," get the pun? And to make an ass out of your prince? That's disrespectful in itself. I've sat here for about a varga listening to you talk and I've heard nothing but the last sentence. That's the only reason why I know your name!" Keith knew he was going overboard at this point but he didn't care. He was done listening to other people and maybe he wanted someone to listen to him for once. "I need you to leave at once. Don't come back."

The room had only himself, Varkon, and a few guards, but the silence following Keith's words filled the room. He'd never spoken so openly before and everyone was shocked.

After a few more ticks than it should have been, Varkon lowly bowed and mumbled "As you wish, your highness." He quickly gathered his few belongings and left the throne room to himself and his guards. As the doors clicked shut, Keith let out a sigh of relief. 

"Nice one, your highness."

Keith flicked his golden eyes to the location of the voice, seeing his royal advisor Pidge in their usual loose garments with their hair as wild as always. Their family has been serving his for many generations now, and while Keith was a loner, regarded Pidge as someone like family. He did grow up with them, and knows that tone of voice.

"Pidge, did you even stay in the room while he was talking? Or did you sneak off again so you could tinker with the castle database again?"

"Of course I left." They smirked upwards at their prince before lowering themselves before him. "I wouldn't subject myself to that kind of torture if I can avoid it."

Keith made a gesture to rise before responding, trying to think his next words over carefully. He might be the headpiece, but Pidge controlled a large part of his life and he wanted this to go over smoothly.

"Pidge, do you think it would be wise to retire early? I wanted to walk through the gardens and have a meal before I-"

"You've sat through enough today. And I may have monitored your progress through your academic and strategics, and am impressed." They adjusted their glasses before continuing, "I, however, recommend you take a long stroll through the garden and try to memorize some of the fauna and their characteristics. Your botany is slipping and will only get worse if you don't memorize the easier plants now."

Keith's ears flicked in surprise at Pidge's compliment before they adjusted their glasses and flicked downward when they mentioned their botany scores. How they so easily accessed his information and scores from his tutors he'll never know. He thought he had blocked their last attempts, but apparently not.

Pidge was still awaiting confirmation when Keith nodded at them with a playful gleam in his eyes. "I'll be out longer then. Try not to spread malware through the droids while I'm away." 

"As long as you don't pass your gloom to the flowers near the back wall, I'm sure I'll manage. Anyways, that was at least 9 seasons ago Kei- your highness." They caught themselves, knowing the guards were still present and that was "unacceptable." Keith's eyes smiled at Pidge, and they smiled knowingly with their own pleasant smile before Keith excused himself to the gardens, bringing along a journal and pen to take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is my first contribution to the Voltron fandom and before anyone asks where the hell is everyone else, PLEASE WAIT AND BE PATIENT WITH ME? I love me some Voltron, and you can find me at klvnceiscauou.tumblr.com. I hope to update this every few days and I don't have a beta reader or anything so if there's any mistakes or tags I should add, just let me know! :) Also, do you guys prefer this length, or would you like them longer?
> 
> Please just give me feedback <3 I'm a slut for criticism <3 Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Above him, dark green leaves waved gently in the evening breeze, whispering a quiet rustle that was calming to Keith. The plant dominated arches stretched out of reach, casting slim shadows over his journal now inked with drawings of plants and small notes. The well-worn bench beneath him sighed as he readjusted his back against it, attempting to gain a better view of the flowers above. He knew it would be fall soon and the flowers would soon shed themselves of their petals, leaving Keith with nothing to draw or paint but empty scenery. He continued to sketch the flower, occasionally noticing a small detail he missed, before losing himself in his thoughts and pages of his journal.  
When he had first left the palace to wander the gardens, he immediately went to the stables to visit the equuss. Specifically his equus, Otieno. In his thoughts of Otieno, Keith mindlessly flipped to the bookmarked page in his journal that featured sketches of the creature. Otieno stood around seven feet tall, and looked like what Earth-like planets called “horses”. The only real difference between them is that equus are not natural animals. They’re created through elite druid magic and sea foam, limiting equus to those who could either make them or afford them. Because of this, Otieno was a beautiful metallic gray, with his mane and eyes being a mixture of deep grays only found in summer thunderstorms. Otieno was very special though, as he was created the same day Keith was brought to the palace.  
Keith thumbed through the very beginnings of his journal, where crude handwriting met a younger Keith. He let his eyes wander over the pages describing how he came to be a royal member of the family. The day King Kolivan came to the orphanage, it was a surprise to everyone he would make such a journey to the outskirts of his empire. Not only did he make the journey, but he brought fresh fruit and vegetables for the orphans as well. Keith traced his forefinger over his childish depiction of an apple, humming in thought. He was one of the last orphans to be given anything, but politely gave his thanks to the King before sitting by himself outside underneath a tree to hide from the hot, humid, day. King Kolivan was drawn to him for some reason. When Keith asks, he simply states that Keith “was a spitting image of himself at that age,” with a fond smile on his face. Keith knew better though. He had taped a picture of himself when he was six with King Kolivan on the back of the page with the apple, and knew for a fact King Kolivan looked nothing like Keith. Keith was only half galran and half… something else. He was smaller and leaner than a full blooded galran would be with pale white freckles dusting over his lilac skin during the warmer seasons. Keith tries to remind himself that he’s galran too, with deep purple hair that darkens in the cold seasons and golden eyes that glow at night. He looked weird compared to most galra, but that’s all King Kolivan needed to come up to Keith and introduce himself.  
Keith turned another page in his journal, eyes roaming over the pages that were covered in thin washes of greens and assorted colors. Little drawings of flowers stuck out against the paint in the background.  
King Kolivan was very kind to Keith, asking gentle questions about him. Keith wasn’t (read: isn’t) much of a talker, but he tried to be respectful and polite to his king. The King noticed Keith wasn’t opening up much, so he began to talk about himself and his palace. When he began to describe the palace gardens, Keith lit up at the ideas of lush, full greenery.  
“You mean,” Keith whispered excitedly, “you have a full garden with plants and stuff?”  
King Kolivan chuckled, “Of course, many types of “plants and stuff.” We even have equus there!”  
Keith was so stupidly happy to hear about the palace gardens, and kept asking about what types of plants and animals they kept.  
Before King Kolivan knew what he was doing, he asked, “Would you like to see it?”  
When Keith’s face dropped to something unreadable, the King asked what was wrong. King Kolivan hadn’t known Keith for a full varga, but he would do anything to put a toothy smile back on Keith’s face.  
“I’d like to,” Keith began with a small smile. His lips twitched downward when he continued, “but I can’t leave. I haven’t been adopted yet.” Keith had been embarrassed by this fact, and began to pick at the ground like it was incredibly interesting.  
Keith never knew how those words had broken the King’s heart, and opened up an entire floodgate of love for Keith. The King thought for a moment about his other son, Shiro, before quickly concluding Shiro would make a wonderful older brother.  
“Keith, would you mind if I adopted you?”  
Keith had some conflictions with this at the time, but pushed those thoughts away as he remembered what he had said to the king.  
“I’d love to be adopted!”

-

The oldest memories weren’t unwelcome, but the path Keith’s mind was beginning to take was a darker one. Keith shut his eyes and willed for his mind to stop and think about anything else but what it would eventually come to, trying to concentrate on his breathing. He didn’t hear the few figures treading down the stone path towards him, nor the worried voice that called for him.  
“Your Highness?” Hunk, the Captain of the Royal Guard came closer, his voice softening a little as he neared his prince and dear friend. “Keith?”  
Keith came back to himself, thoughts subsiding as he focused on the guards before him.  
“Yes? Sorry Hunk, I was… lost in thought for a moment.” Keith took in the slightly worried look of Hunk before asking, “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, your Highness, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired is all. Did you hear how riveting the suitors were today? I was so close to paying attention, it’s a shame it wasn’t as interesting as the suitors found themselves.”  
Hunk gave a smile, his mouth creating dimples and crinkling the skin around his eyes. He loved it when Keith gave snarky, backhanded remarks. Honestly, Hunk found the story of Varkon’s Battle Against the Space Pirates to be appealing, but it just wasn’t Keith’s humor.  
“Ah yes,” Hunk mimicked the pose Varkon had made at the end of his story, making himself look even more outlandish than Varkon did. “That’s one for Varkon!”  
Keith’s ears twitched as his eyes narrowed slightly. To anyone else, this would look like a look of disapproval or annoyance. But to Hunk and others Keith was close to, they knew this was Keith’s way of showing his approval of their comedy without smiling or laughing.  
Hunk chuckled at himself, noticing Keith’s mannerisms before readdressing him.  
“Your Highness, the Royal Advisor has suggested you come inside for dinner and dine with her and myself.”  
“Thank you, Hunk. I accept the Royal Advisor’s suggestion. Please join me in the third-floor common room?”  
“As you wish, your Highness. I will let the Royal Advisor know as well.”  
Keith gestured towards the other two guards that accompanied Hunk as they walked back towards the palace, and they moved away to their designated evening posts. He and Hunk were quiet for a moment, a late summer draft grazing over them. Keith’s thoughts from before were now like a mist in his mind, still there and clinging, but Hunk was unknowingly helping him combat them.  
“So Keith, I made this amazing dish called Samduri Khanzi that I think you’ll really like! I wanted to make a seafood dish since you haven’t stopped talking about that place you and Shiro went to for your birthday a few quintants ago.”  
Keith smiled at his friend as he recalled that dinner. Shiro and him had made reservations for themselves at a prestigious seaside restaurant with incredible food, incredible service, and an incredible view. Keith was never picky about his food, until it came to seafood. He needed it to be warm, his palette “just can’t handle the greatness that is cold seafood,” as Shiro had said.  
“Ah, but is it-“  
“Yes, Keith, it’s a warm dish. I know you too well, buddy! And it’s kind of spicy too.”  
“Hunk, you’re the best.”  
The two continued their leisurely walk to the castle, Keith complimenting Hunk on his cooking skills that he demonstrated every so often. Hunk loves receiving such genuine compliments from Keith, easy laughs and smiles leaving his lips. Keith’s ears twitched now and then, signaling his enjoyment of their conversation before Hunk changed the topic to the journal Keith was carrying.  
“You’ve always got it on you, even when you’re not studying. I’m just curious what you got in there that’s so important?” Hunk peered over at the journal in Keith’s grasp, its spine cracked and discolored with wear. Many pages were dog-eared and had their edges dyed different colors, marking their importance. The journal was also abnormally thick, as if pages were taped or glued in over time, and had to be bound with elastic to keep it closed.  
“This old thing? Um, I guess it’s nothing really. I write notes in it, draw and stuff sometimes too. It does look worn for wear though, huh? Maybe it’s time I get a new one?”  
Truthfully, Keith should’ve gotten a new journal a long time ago. He was just sentimental about things, and had trouble letting it go.  
“Nah, I think it’s very fitting, Keith. That thing is a part of you, like your summer-time freckles and glowy eyes that don’t work right in the dark!”  
“Aw Hunk, don’t bring it up aga-“  
“But Keith, you should’ve told me you can’t see in the dark like normal galrans!”  
Keith almost flinched at those words. Normal Galrans. Normal. Something Keith will never be.  
“Uh, yeah… I mean, we were just kids though Hunk. We shouldn’t have been playing in the garden at night anyways. I still have the scar to prove it too!”  
Keith shrugged his right shoulder at his friend, moving his clothing slightly to reveal the tail end of a pale purple scar. It wasn’t white like Keith’s freckles, but it was paler than Keith’s already pale purple skin. When he had his shoulders bare, it was obvious and made Keith feel uncomfortable. It was just a scar, sure, but Keith took every abnormality of himself and made it into an insecurity.  
“Okay, I’ll take the fall for that one. Playing tag at night in the rocky part of the garden with zero moonlight wasn’t the best decision a bud could make. But hey! It’s all fun and games until somebody gets hurt, right?” Hunk paused before backtracking, “Please don’t actually get hurt again, it worries me when you do anything remotely dangerous.”  
Keith’s ears twitched at his friend’s concern.  
“No worries Hunk. It was a long time ago, and I think we’ve long past playing tag in the garden. At least, I hope so!”  
Hunk smiled at his friend and looked towards the approaching castle.  
“I’m going to go get Pidge. We’ll grab your dinner and bring it up to the third floor common room, yeah?”  
“Sure Hunk, I’m going to drop by my room and I’ll meet you guys there. Is Slav coming too, or is he working?”  
“Thankfully, he’s in the middle of a project and probably won’t join us until after he’s done.” Hunk said with a shrug.  
It’s not like the trio didn’t like Slav, but in between projects Slav loved to ramble about his findings with scientific jargon that even Pidge had trouble keeping up with. It’s even worse when he’s in the middle of a project because he’ll bring his work with him to dinner. It leaves little room for pleasant conversation when Slav starts a debate about the best experimental procedures to take or if he can harvest one of Keith’s favorite parts of the garden. Keith didn’t care if it was “for science.” He didn’t want Slav to pick an entire fourth of the large garden because he gave permission for him to pick from the vegetable garden.  
“Well, I’m sure we’ll see him soon. I’ll meet you upstairs then!”  
“Sure thing, Keith.”

-

The duo separated as Keith made his way up a split flight of stairs that lead upwards through the castle, passing guards along the way that would acknowledge Keith graciously as he went by. Keith had tried to tell them they didn’t need to do that but they still insisted on the tradition. Keith politely acknowledged them as well until he reached his room on the fifth floor.  
Keith’s room reflected his royal status. The floor was a pale cream color with deep purple decorative designs lining the edges of the room and circling his bed. The high ceiling was a complementary white, a round molding protruding from the center holding a golden chandelier. The chandelier itself looked like it was held by an imperial purple silk, gold leaf edging from the silk towards the outer rim of the round mold. Lights emanating from small crystals near his bedside emphasized his pearl headboard that had gold woven through its design as it held his white and rich orchid purple pillows. At the end of his large bed was a plush bench, ends rolled up in some kind of grandeur Keith didn’t understand. On one side of the room were a couple of lavish chairs, an ivory table embellished with a vase of fresh flowers dividing them. On the other side of the room were his cabinets and wardrobe. A regal white vanity was centered there, adorned with knickknacks Keith has collected over the years. The last side of the room rounded slightly, the architecture focusing on the majestic balcony that lied beyond the glass panels that reflected Keith’s room as the world outside grew darker with the night.  
Keith approached his vanity, reaching for a hair tie to place his hair into a tight bun. However, it didn’t matter how tight the bun was. His bangs fell onto his brow, delicately framing his face.  
Keith blew them upwards in annoyance as he searched for his headband to hold some of them back. He normally wouldn’t wear his headband if he could help it, but it was hot tonight, and his hair didn’t help. He found his headband underneath some scattered drawings and routinely placed it around his head. The jewels embedded in it were for royal ceremonies, but Keith wore it with convenience too. He kind of liked it even, since the jewels were purple spinel and sometimes reflected red hues. The headband kept his forehead bare, but baby hairs still slipped by, outlining his face.  
Keith messed with his hair for a few more moments before placing his journal on an ever-growing bookshelf and making his way back down to the third floor.  
His thoughts and uncertainties still laced his mind, but the thought of Hunk’s glorious cooking, Pidge’s sarcastic reports from today, and all around good feelings placed one foot in front of the other.  
He felt could still enjoy the rest of his evening if he gave it a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is over twice as long as the first one with way more information and oh boy  
> I spent days writing Keith's character development and there's so much more to this boy that what is portrayed so far!!!  
> I love my son, Keef.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't like, and I'll update in about a week or so!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY ANNIVERSARY OH MY GOD THE NEW TRAILER MY SKIN IS CLEAR AND MY CROPS ARE GROWIN GUYS
> 
> If you like this, please check out my other Klance fic "Loving You" that is updated pretty regularly, like, every 2 days or so since this one takes about a week per chapter! <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was… anything else but fine for Keith. The dinner itself wasn’t bad at all, filled with good food, good friends and _laughter._ It was laughter that sometimes bothered Keith, since he hasn’t truly laughed since he was twelve. He tried to not let it bother him, because he didn’t want to project the idea that his friends couldn’t laugh in his presence. He also knew that if he dwelled on the idea laughter plus the memories from earlier, he’d put himself in a bad mindset. He could feel it coming, but he wanted to postpone that for as long as possible. He didn’t need that right now. Not now, not ever. He instead tried his best to pay attention to Hunk’s recollection of Varkon’s story from earlier. Hunk paid way more attention to Keith’s suitors than Keith ever did, hanging on to every falsity their mouths spewed. 

“And then, he mentioned how this guy _somehow “stole” an Earth cow_ and I almost lost it there!”

Pidge snorted into their drink, nearly making a mess of themselves. “How does one _steal a cow?_ I mean,” Pidge stretches their small arms as far as they could reach as an exaggeration, “they’re this big! Not to mention they’re loud, I hear. That thief must be a class act!”

Hunk was practically howling in laughter from both Pidge’s reaction and his memory of the story. “Oh my Gods, and then,” he took a steadying breath, “then he chased this guy around the market in an automatic scooter and in my head I _swear_ I heard that cheesy music you hear in movies when people are On The Chase and,” Hunk was barely containing himself now, _”then your class act thief runs out of the market and into a tree, cow in tow!”_ Pidge had tears in their eyes as they laughed at Hunk and the story (Keith feels it was mostly Hunk).

Hunk is wheezing with laughs and Keith gives him a slightly concerned look, placing his hand gently on his back. His friend gives his hand a reassuring pat before demonstrating the same nonsensical pose Varkon had made at the end of his story. This would seal the deal for Pidge, who looked ready to fall out of their chair.

“That’s one for Varkon!” Hunk yelled through his laughter, immediately doubling over. Pidge was no better as they slid from their chair to the floor, snorting.

Keith’s ears were twitching, and his mouth’s corners were upturned slightly, but he made no sound. He wanted to laugh and roll around with Pidge, clutching at his stomach as his smile brightened up the room. But he wouldn’t do that to Hunk. Hunk’s in love with one of the gardeners, Shay, and although Hunk is a ray of sunshine, he doesn’t want to compromise his workplace. (Keith thinks that’s a load of bullshit, but he doesn’t push.) If he was to laugh at Pidge, he’d feel very awkward. Not that he didn’t love Pidge, but definitely not in a romantic way. Pidge was like a sibling to him, and he wouldn’t be comfortable being their partner. He thinks Pidge would rather marry their research dissertations than him anyways.

The chuckling duo was used to Keith’s silence, but were pleased he was showing his pleasure through other means.

“Wait,” Pidge started, still catching their breath. “So, did Varkon actually catch the thief?”

Hunk’s head snapped up with a large smile, ear to ear. “That’s the best part! The thief got away _with the cow,_ because Varkon was just market security, and he couldn’t ‘leave his jurisdiction’ or whatever!”

“That’s actually super impressive,” Pidge commented. Their hands raked through their wild hair in attempt to calm themselves and gather false composure. “I can’t even manage to sneak more than three droids into Keith’s room before he notices and yells at me to stop spying on him.”

“Because it’s an invasion of privacy, Pidge.” Keith’s ears twitched at them, making sure they knew he was jokingly scolding them. “I’ve told you before, I don’t do anything special with my hair. It’s naturally like this.”

_”Keith,_ there is no way your princely self _does not_ use something to make it so pretty.”

“Have you checked his shampoo and conditioner yet?”

“HUNK.”

“Yeah, but it’s all standard stuff people use for keratin based hair. I even ran some chemical tests on them in case he hid something special in a normal bottle, but there was nothing.”

“PIDGE.” Keith’s ears flicked between the two of them as he gave up on this conversation. He knew his hair was one of his most favorable features, but Keith was still insecure all around, and didn’t always feel comfortable accepting compliments. 

The two of Keith’s friends shared a passing glance, humor etched on their features before relinquishing their common friend of his embarrassment.

“Keith, in all honesty, I would like your help with my hair sometime. I know you can’t do much, but I believe even a little bit of TLC from someone other than me would help.”

“I can’t even braid, Pidge. What would I do with your hair?”

They shrugged in response, before turning their attention to Hunk.

Hunk untied his bandana he usually wore around his unkempt and unruly hair. He washes it regularly, but Hunk sweats and works hard, so his hair pays the price of looking like it does.

“As you can see, I need all the help I can get too. My hair is just getting to the point of being too long for myself, so I’m thinking of cutting it all-”

“Nope, no you’re not.” Pidge cut in.

Keith agreed with Pidge, nodding in confirmation.

_”Cutting it all_ if I can’t find something that works with my hair without killing my skin or hair.”

Despite his rough and tough appearance, Hunk’s skin was just as sensitive as he was, leading the poor guy to trying anything and everything to help his hair when all it did was irritate his scalp and skin.

“Don’t worry Hunk, I’m sure my new experiment will prove itself useful!” Pidge proclaimed proudly.

Hunk rolled his eyes before beckoning them to continue.

Before they did though, Keith knew this conversation would go over his head. Hunk and Pidge were both geniuses when it came to lab and tech work, and although he was supportive and impressed by his friend’s achievements, he didn’t feel as if he could handle a conversation that could take hours to complete.

“As much as I’d love to hear about your keratin producing biochemicals, I think I’m going to go ahead and turn in for the night. Pidge,” the youngest of the three focuses on him. “Tomorrow, we have to start going over the details for the new school near the barrens and begin the plans for developing a more stable infrastructure with the kingdom.” Pidge nods at his command before he addresses Hunk.

“Hunk, you need a night off. Lessen the patrols so you can sleep easier not having to worry about the guards changing shifts or anything.” Hunk looked like he was about to object, but Keith interjected with a twitch of his ears. “That’s an order, buddy.”

Hunk only smiled and shook his head in response. “Goodnight Keith, we’ll see your amazing bedhead at breakfast.”

“Ooh, Hunk you should totally sneak in the kitchen and make some of your caramel apple french toast! Oh my gods. I’d die and come back the next morning just to eat that stuff.

“Pidge, I just told Hunk to get some rest and you want him to get up early to sneak in the kitchen?”

“Are you surprised?”

“No.”

“Okay then, _your Highness,_ see you bright and early!” 

 

Keith traveled back up the stairs to the fifth floor, trying to focus on the good parts of dinner. He focused on the smiles on his friend’s faces, how genuine their emotions were, trying not to focus on himself. Trying, but failing. When he got like this, all he could do was compare himself to his friends and want nothing more than to express himself through laughs, smiles, and giggles. He wanted to roll around on the floor, clutching at his sides because they ached badly, while trying to control his breathing. 

That’s not the only thing on Keith’s mind though, as he removed his headband and untied his bun. His thoughts still edged on his past and his memories from his time in the garden. Hunk had come to him just as he began to recall his memories with Shiro.

Absentmindedly, Keith began to change into a loose, sheer t-shirt and black cotton sleep shorts that rose too high on his thighs when he walked. Keith would usually wear sweatpants and only sweatpants to bed, but it was just too hot out. He grabbed his journal from his bookshelf and sat on his bed, gently brushing his hair from the bottom up to avoid split ends. Keith didn’t _use_ anything to make his hair pretty, he just took care of it is all.

He placed his journal in front of him as he rhythmically brushed his hair. He didn’t need to flip to the section that began and ended with Shiro. He remembered everything like it was yesterday.

The day he was adopted, he met a ten year old Shiro in the gardens, near the stables as he played with his equus foal named Treysta. King Kolivan introduced Keith as Shiro’s younger brother and Keith started freaking out when Shiro started crying. He ran over to Keith and hugged him tight, and Keith immediately punched the young prince in the stomach because Keith didn’t (read: doesn’t) take physical affection well. Through Kolivan’s laughter at the scene to Shiro’s insistence he loved him, Keith was kind of uncomfortable. He had never been in a situation like this, and didn’t know how to respond properly. He was led around the castle grounds by King Kolivan and Shiro, the latter trying to hold Keith’s hand the entire time. Keith marveled at the majesty of the palace, but was obviously overwhelmed by the expanse of the garden. They spent quite a bit of time there, Keith interested in collecting smooth stones he found. That was the only time during the tour he let Shiro hold his hand, who looked like he was going to burst with pride at the small amount of trust Keith gave him. Keith didn’t notice this though as he warily eyed the approaching gray clouds.

They eventually made their way to a vacant room on the fifth floor of the castle, a vast room that would become Keith’s. The King needed to attend to his own duties, so he kneeled before Keith and gave him a small smile, asking if it was okay if he was left alone with Shiro. After the tour, Keith felt that was okay, and gave a small nod to the King. The King chuckled and gave Keith a couple pats to his head before standing.

“Be a good big brother, Shiro. I’m counting on you!”

Shiro, looked like he had grown a couple inches in the last thirty seconds at the King’s words. He spoke a quick “Yes, Sir!” before turning his attention to Keith. Kolivan exited the room before Keith turned to Shiro.

Keith frowned at his new “big brother,” furrowing his brows. Why was he _so happy?_

“Keith, I’m so happy that you’re here! I never dreamed I’d have a baby bro-“

“Shiro,” a six year old Keith loosely spoke, pronouncing the “sh” like “th.” “I don’t know if you’re my big brother or not but…” Keith played with the hem of his ratty t-shirt with hesitation. “I just want to be alone right now.”

Keith would regret those words for many reasons, but in that moment the number one reason was how Shiro’s face dropped from ecstatic to dejected in a nanosecond before managing something almost unreadable. 

“I… understand, Keith. My room is right down the hall if you need me, okay?” Shiro made his way to Keith’s door to turn and look at the young child still playing with the ends of his shirt. “And just so you know,” Keith met Shiro’s eyes when he paused, “I _am_ your big brother.” Shiro exited the room on that note, pain lacing his features as he turned away from Keith. 

Shiro didn’t understand Keith, but that’s because Shiro was ten years old and Keith was six and in a situation he couldn’t comprehend quite yet. Shiro didn’t understand this and went to his friend, Matt’s room on the third floor to talk to him and try to figure his brother out.

Shiro wasn’t gone for more than a varga when the castle suddenly rumbled with thunder overhead. From the windows in Matt’s room, it could be seen that the world outside had gone dark with the weighted storm clouds that threatened to break open any minute. Summer storms weren’t Shiro’s favorite, but he loved going to the garden afterwards to see the beautiful aftermath of the weather, He knew the plants needed a little more water right now anyways, since it’s midsummer. 

Shiro and Matt were just looking outside at the beginning of the storm when a little person, strongly resembling Matt, rushed into the room. They made a beeline for Matt, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Woah, hey there little pidgeon. Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s just a little rain.” Matt rubbed small circles onto the child’s back. 

Matt began to soothingly hum a song before singing a little bit of the lyrics,

_“Drip, drip drop_  
When the sky is cloudy  
You come along, come along with your pretty little song  
Drip, drip drop  
When the sky is cloudy  
You come along, come along with your pretty little song  
Gay little roundalay  
Song of the rainy day  
How I love to hear your patter  
Pretty little pitter-patter  
Helter-skelter when you pelter  
Troubles always seem to scatter” 

Matt hummed a bit softer before finishing, 

_“What can compare with your beautiful sound”_

Shiro watched as the child visibly relaxed in their older brother’s arms, little tears still rolling down their cheeks, but calm compared to the state they were a few ticks ago.

Shiro thought of how nice it is to be a big brother now, even if he didn’t understand Keith. He wondered how Keith handled thunderstorms.

The thought barely crossed a neuron before he was on his feet, running up the stairs two at a time, ignoring a confused Matt, cradling his younger sibling.

 

When Shiro hurried into Keith’s room, the young kid was wrapped up in a blanket on the floor, crying as he clutched at himself. Shiro almost hesitated, what was he supposed to do? But another whimper from Keith led him to kneel in front of Keith to gain eye contact.

“Keith, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay.” Keith glanced at him through damp lashes, hiccupping through his tears. “Is it okay if I touch you?” Shiro asked gently.

Keith nodded a little bit, unable to use his words right now. Shiro nodded in confirmation, resolve showing in his features. He grabbed the larger duvet off the bed and a medium-sized red stone Keith collected from the garden earlier before wrapping them both in the larger, heavier blanket. 

Keith let him get close to him, not making eye contact. Shiro tentatively reached to hold his hands, and Keith nodded before Shiro took one of his hands and placed one of the smooth stones in it. Straightaway, Keith rubbed the smooth stone between his fingers, the coldness helping him focus on Shiro and the physical stimulus. Shiro laced his fingers with Keith’s other hand, thumb rubbing gently over Keith’s small knuckles.

The rain was falling hard outside, loud thunder causing Keith to flinch towards Shiro and the middle of their blanket huddle. Shiro thought of Matt, and how he distracted his sibling by making calmer, steadier noises for them to calm down and momentarily forget the louder noises. 

Shiro unlaced his and Keith’s hands, Keith frowning at the loss of contact, his eyes not looking anywhere. Shiro tentatively put his arm around Keith, and nudged him closer. Keith complied, wanting the physical contact. Shiro started to hum quietly, causing Keith to lean closer towards him still in an effort to hear him. Keith’s head met Shiro’s chest, reverberating with the vibrations Shiro was producing.

Keith didn’t know how long Shiro had hummed for him, or how long he had rubbed the stone between his fingers. He didn’t even notice the storm had stopped until Shiro’s stomach decided it was hungry.

Shiro mumbled an apology, before trying to soothe Keith again by rubbing circles into his back. Keith was already moving though, just enough to look back at Shiro before hugging him tightly.

Shiro was back to being ecstatic, hugging Keith back.

King Kolivan watched these last few moments from the doorway of Keith’s room, smiling softly.

 

Keith finished brushing his hair and tied it into a high ponytail, trying to get his hair off his neck. Was it this hot earlier? No, there had been a breeze outside. He maneuvered his blankets so only sheets met his skin, but it wasn’t enough for his to be comfortable.

He huffed and pulled a small sheet off his bed, making his way through glass doors to the balcony. It wasn’t late yet, but the sun had already gone down. From his viewpoint, Keith could see the shadows of the garden dancing lazily with the silhouettes of the clouds casted by the moon. The balcony he had didn’t have an overhang to it like Shiro’s, but he felt that it gave him a greater view of the nighttime sky. He had an outdoor daybed in the corner of the balcony that looked like a chair at first glance. However, it was wide and had a black wicker frame that reached around to hold multiple pillows. The bed itself was cream, with purple satin-like pillows that reflected maroon in direct sunlight. The pillows collected the sunlight’s heat while the bed stayed relatively cool during the summer, and the contrasting temperatures were pleasant to Keith. A small breeze blew against Keith, lifting the edge of his already sheer shirt, baring his lower left hip. The sheet he was carrying lifted as well, moving with the wind. 

Keith gathered the ends of the sheet that threatened to touch the ground and laid on the daybed, certainly not holding a pillow or two close. He looked up at the sky, filled with too many stars and constellations for him to try to remember right now.

He dragged his hands down his face before readjusting himself to overlook the garden. He couldn’t get comfortable, and he wasn’t exactly tired. If anything, he wanted a distraction so he didn’t have to think. Thinking about things led him to thinking about… other, more negative things. He didn’t want to go there tonight.

He took it upon himself to count the few guards he could see in the shifting moonlight, mindlessly following their figures and shadows. There would be more guards if he hadn’t told Hunk to take a night off. When his attention started to wane, he watched the shadows sway instead.

He wasn’t like other galra and couldn’t see in the dark, but that didn’t stop him from noticing the flash of a figure near the stables. He thought he was just seeing things, but another dark flash confirmed his suspicions: someone was sneaking in the garden. Keith adjusted himself and curiously peered at the stables, noticing that the figure moved with the movement of the clouds and their shadows, effectively staying out of sight on ground levels.

_That’s… really smart,_ Keith acknowledged.

He continued watching the person, wondering exactly what they were doing before they moved a bag in front of themselves. From Keith’s angle, he couldn’t tell that he had even had a bag, but noticed a flash of metal near the hip of the individual. They were rummaging through the bag before dramatically flourishing something near himself.

Keith suppressed a twitch of his ears at watching this individual obviously act something out with a prop he grabbed from his bag before letting his eyes wander away. It was only a split moment, to roll his eyes, but in that second, the figure had disappeared. 

Keith wasn’t seeing things, was he? He was sure that they had been _right there_ a second ago! His eyes scanned the surrounding areas before locking in on a small shadow slipping silently into the stables. 

_Gotcha._

Honestly, Keith should’ve alerted the guards that someone was in the stables, but he wanted to see this guy for himself. Especially if he was in the stables. Keith’s equus stayed in the farthest of the stables due to his…ahem, temperament. It only let Keith approach it, and he’d be damned if he’d let someone else get hurt by an equus under his watch.

Thankfully, Keith had some experience sneaking out. Even if it was just to mess around with his friends when he was younger, he knew the guard’s routes and knew where to go and when to sneak out unnoticed. 

Keith didn’t bother putting on other articles of clothing, it was too hot for that. He put on a pair of slip on shoes before sneaking downstairs and out a backdoor, slinking towards the stables and towards an unsuspecting garden-goer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, the clouds parted and he could see Keith for all he was. A young man in a sheer white shirt and black shorts, his pale purple skin dotted in white freckles and light scratches from the bushes, with his hair is disarray after the fall. But Lance really didn’t notice that because the moonlight took away the glow of Keith’s eyes. If he thought the garden was beautiful before, it looked like a junkyard compared to The Jewel(s) of the Palace that were Keith’s eyes. Scratch that, Keith was the Jewel of the Palace. Even if he looked like a mess and was currently arguing with a much larger man who looked as exasperated as Keith was frantic and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I was gone for two months??? 
> 
> Sorry guys, med school isn't for the weak, you know. I think my blood is 85% caffeine. Exams are soon. I am dead.
> 
> But I hope that this extra long chapter is something that can make up for it! Please be patient with me, because I know I won't abandon this fic, I just need some time. 
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

Lance wasn’t always known as a thief. In fact, he really didn’t consider himself a _thief_ per say… just someone who commandeers his necessities frequently. In fact, Lance was well-known in the barrens for being smarter than the average arctos when he wanted to be. However, there is only one single incident that Lance acknowledges as a true testament to his genius. 

When he was eight years old, Lance was playing with his older sister in a construction zone, wreaking havoc and covered in mud, blood, and nothing good. They were playing some kind of game of pretend, though he remembers he insisted he was a prince and his sister was to be his savior.

Lance was a scrawny thing then, his Altean markings barely showing and his hair closely shaved to his head after another sibling brought home an Earthen parasite. Some things never change though as his smile beamed and eyes gleamed with every instance of mischief he could muster. Right now though, he looked like more of a street rat than a sweet little boy.

The terrible duo made their way around the work zone, avoiding the workers that lounged about, presumably on break. Even if they were caught, the kids were well liked, not at all spoiled, and very polite. They were also light fingered and would play finders-keepers often. 

The makeshift staircase looked like a great playground, and at the top connected a rack filled with fertilizer, some copper, and what looked like industrial fuels. Unflinchingly, the kids ascended the stairs, ignoring the groans from the planks of wood underneath. Lance pointed at the rack. “Bottles of poison and deadly things a prince should never see! One whiff of that could kill me!”

“Gee, what a shame. Hope you don’t die.” Gabriela deadpanned. Her eyes darted behind Lance’s overexaggerated backbend, faking faint, and pointed. “Look over there, your simpleness!”

Lance turned and practically radiated excitement. A hanging bridge connected the staircase to a built floor where some colored glass lay unbroken. Twinkling and shining in the afternoon sun, it was a perfect beacon of fun to a couple of unsupervised children. A purple tarp looked blown off the glass, loosely held by a brick on the other end. Some papers were also left strewn about, a few flipping with the breeze that was just barely there. Ropes were coiled nearby, looking dejected and threadbare.

Lance didn’t hesitate to cross the bridge and touch everything, not holding back, knowing he was being careful enough not to break anything.

Suddenly, Gabriela got _the best_ idea. 

She danced past Lance to the other side of the glass, pulling on the tarp. Kicking a brick out of the way, the tarp gave, illuminating the unfinished hall in a rainbow of colors. 

“Every prince needs a cape!” She said, trying the corners of the oversized tarp around Lance’s dirt streaked neck. 

Lance barely noticed as he was mesmerized by the shifting colors on the walls. It was a supernova of colors, unfurling a galaxy in front of him. 

He was about to tell Gaby about his thoughts when a dull thump came from behind them that shook the glass beside them and the unsteady wood beneath them. A cloud of green smoke lifted behind them, emanating from the rack on the staircase, covered in multitudes of color.

Lance’s brain was trying to connect the dots still but the floor shook again; this time the smoke was purple and was delivering a slight odor. 

Click.

“Oh,” Lance started. “This could be trouble.”

Lance had gone camping with his older brothers before, and they had started their fire with a shiny piece of metal and a piece of glass. In hindsight, the glass was tinted a few different shades, and depending on where they made the light bounce into, the color of the light changed. His older brother said that the light can be concentrated and used to set things on fire from a distance. The safest fuse is one you control.

This was not a safe fuse.

Gaby was just staring at the smoke, unmoving as she too, tried to piece things together tried not to panic. (Trying, not succeeding.)

Obviously, the glass had caught the afternoon sun, concentrating the sun’s power and projected it to the surrounding areas. Including the rack with various flammable materials.

“We have to go,” said Lance, all thoughts of his princely life gone. He was no stranger to the power of explosives, as the same aforementioned camping trip featured homemade fireworks as well. His Mama never really got over the idea that her sons made and used explosive materials. Great lesson in chemistry, but a better lesson to stay away from the boom-booms. The sounds the forest had echoed left little to the imagination of the sheer power of the explosives.

The floor shook again, beginning to teeter totter as several planks loosened and dropped below. Yellow and blue flames began to lick at the suspension ropes of the bridge as they creeped across, fanned closer by the reoccurring explosions.

“Come on Gaby, stand by me.” Lance grabbed her wrist and led her to the spot where he thinks is the most sturdy, supported by metal rather than wood, and looks as if it’s nearly finished.

She must have been terrified because she didn’t object or anything, just silently moved with him.

The explosions went off like a series of fireworks, each one issuing a different color and odor. He had assumed they were noxious if his face looked green like Gaby’s It doesn’t matter if this spot is the most sturdy he realized, the flames will get us before this gives out.

Over the explosions, they couldn’t hear the mass of onlookers and workers struggling to avoid the ongoing avalanche of wood, cement, and glass falling from above.

I have to get us out of this place, thought Lance. No one else can get to us.

There was no way to walk or climb down, not through the inferno in front of them. There was only one way down, and that was to jump.

Lance wasn’t afraid of heights. Nope. Nope. No no no no no. He was afraid of _falling._

He almost fell off a cliff when he was younger, holding a large purple kite near the edge when a particularly strong sea gust nearly put him in an early grave. It lifted him to the every tips of his toes and would have dragged him off if his Mama hadn’t grabbed his ear, scolding him for being so close to the edge.

_Explosions. Wind. Purple. The tarp._

Lance ripped the large tarp from his neck, loosening his hold on Gaby. The tarp was still caught in a brick somewhere, limiting his movements.

“Help me Gab, we have to make a parachute.”

“Forget your cape, your simpleness,” said Gaby, lowly. “We haven’t even started your coronation yet.”

Lance struggled with the tarp by himself. The ends were rough and frayed, having been thoroughly used. The corners had some slim hoops though, making them easier to identify and lace rope through. With one defiant tug, the brick lodged inside came loose and the tarp flapped with the next explosion. It cracked and resisted his hold, trying to secure it with his own body.

He could barely see Gaby in the smog. He tried to talk to her, but smoke filled his lungs faster than words could leave his mouth. He almost threw up, but instead he waved his arms and tried to grab Gaby’s attention. She couldn’t react. She simply was in shock.

Lance fumbled with his clothes, trying to take off his belt and replace it with some of the distressed rope looped through the tarp.

_This is insane. I’m crazy. I’ve finally lost my mind and am going to die. This is it._

No time for plans, only time for desperate acts of a child in a life or death situation. No big deal. In the smoke, explosions, and flames, Lance steadied himself, keeping the lip of the tarp low, hiding it from the wind. 

_Come on universe, do me a solid or something. I’ll owe you a handful of GAC, I’ll try to help Mama more. I’ll even sell my-_

He almost tripped over Gaby, who looked like she passed out. There was no reaction from her. He felt tears begin to form and flow over his cheeks, leaving streaks of dirt in their wake. He needed to be strong for his savior. He needed to be _her_ savior instead, prince-like status be damned.

The unfinished wooden beams fueled the ever creeping fire, feeding it. Lance lifted his sister, using adrenaline rather than muscle to pull her upright.

Lance stood straight, feeling the edge of the tarp begin to flip upwards and crackle in the wind. “It’s like a big kite, Gab,” He spoke, words cutting his throat. “I’ll hold you like this around the waist and then we need to move-“

Lance didn’t get to finish his idea because another explosion caused an enormous burst of air, plucking the two children from the jaws of the fire and into the open air like a petal caught in the breeze.

Lance and Gaby had been lucky. The circumstances were unbelievable. They had jumped, like Lance had planned, but the updraft had been larger than Lance thought and they were way higher than Lance thought they would be.

_I am not afraid of heights. I am not afraid of heights. Nope, nope, nope, nope._

They were heading towards the ocean, _okay,_ Lance thought, _I can maybe work with this._

Then the flying stopped and the falling began as they neared the water. Lance hoped that they would land in deeper water. It was going to hurt enough hitting the water, he didn’t want to hit the shallows as well. 

He didn’t dare look down. He watched the sky and how it never changed, even as they swiftly descended. He held onto Gaby so tightly he felt as if half his body had already hit the ocean. He was crying and laughing, as he knew it would hurt so much later.

They crashed into the ocean, and it was more painful than Lance thought it would be.

The onlookers saw the children before they were even lifted, and were trying to figure out a way to save them when they heard the loudest explosion yet. They all believed the children were gone until someone pointed out a small purple bundle flying speedily away from the blast. Needless to say, everyone rushed after it, and they couldn’t believe their eyes.

Their mother was already frantic upon hearing those were _her_ children in the construction zone. Seeing them airborne was a whole other level of frustration, anxiety, pride, and fear that she had never experienced. She raced down to the docks, yelling that someone get on a boat and get the kids.

“The ‘chute could drown them, please, hurry!”

The first to reach the kids was a small boat that had already been out at sea. A line of other vessels trailed behind.

“Are they alive?” Their mother had roared from the dock, her voice carrying over the ocean waves. 

The tarp was pulled from the sea, and wet bundles rolled from it. The boat spun in a tight circle and the occupants headed for shore, spume forming on the water. The words, inaudible at first, became clearer with every call.

“Alive! Alive! Both alive!”

Mama sank to her knees then, thanking the Gods for everything they had ever blessed her. Onlookers cheered and clapped and cried with relief that no one had gotten seriously hurt or died.

“I swear to Gods,” she shouted to herself and any Gods viewing. “I will cherish these children and nurture them and love them forever.” She took a deep breath and bellowed, even louder than before, “ _But, they are going to be punished when they’re better!!_

 

So, Lance wasn’t always a thief. He just needs to find a job near the palace so he can earn money for his family. Growing up in the barrens, Lance didn’t always have a lot. He shared with his older siblings, family, and neighbors. The community was connected and caring towards one another, raising each other up and giving what they could. Mama had always said, “Give when you can when you can give and accept help when you need it.” His siblings did chores for the older folk of his community, often coming home with some food to share at the table. When anyone was sick, his Mama went to their house and cleaned and cooked for them while they recovered. His Papi was a handyman, helping those in the barrens fix up their houses when they couldn’t fix it themselves. Because Lance was the baby of his family, they didn’t push him too much to contribute. However, Lance felt as if it was his duty to give back to the community that raised him. 

So, he kissed his well-loved community goodbye to try and make a name for himself in the deeper, richer parts of the Ogane Kingdom. They sent him off with gentle waves and a few tears, wishing him the best and respectfully telling him that if it didn’t work out, he could always come back.

He knew if he went back, there would be no shame or disappointment aimed at him, but he would feel it from himself. He made a promise to himself that his family, _his community,_ would be forever changed by how he would help, making up for all those lost years as a child.

Well, he just never planned things well for himself. Always a “let’s make-up a plan on the spot and see where it goes” kind of guy, you know?

And that’s how he found himself deep in the royal gardens in the depths of a late summer night. He snuck along the shadows, moving with them as cloud cover changed, the moonlight illuminating many different kinds of flora and fauna in the gardens. The Jewel of the Palace, it was called, and Lance thought the name did it an injustice. The garden was exquisite. If it looked this good at night, he could only imagine what it looked like during the day.

He shuffled along, picking a few vegetables and fruits to try to sell the next day. He had heard some women talking about the garden and its riches, and Lance couldn’t agree more. Was everything in this garden perfect? 

He crouched low as a couple of guards easily bypassed him, enamored in their own quiet conversation. He let a Cheshire grin slip, he didn’t think security would be this light. He scratched at some dirt on his upper face. Gross. The Keeper of the Guards must be off or something tonight. Ah, his luck couldn’t get much better.

Seriously though, he had more trouble taking a cow from the market! (The cow wasn’t being treated correctly, and every animal is an animal friend until proven otherwise.) He had snuck the cow through the whole market before being noticed by some kind of security, not that it effected his much anyways as he left the district. The man had followed him to the edge of the district, but Lance guessed he couldn’t pursue any further because as soon as he looked back to check, he ran into a tree.

Lance was smart, just clumsy sometimes, okay?

Thinking of that moment, Lance stopped to pose himself like the security man, rummaging through his bag first to find a prop that resembled a nightstick. He found a carrot instead. Good enough.

Once he deemed himself worthy of an acting award, Lance continued to slink towards what he thought could’ve been a greenhouse. Turns out, it was a stable for some equus. _Sweet! I haven’t met equus before, I’m sure they’ll like some of the fruit from the garden!_

Lance quickly maneuvered himself into the small building. After deeming it clear of guards, he relaxed and made his way over to some equus. Some of them had already laid down to be more comfortable, but near the back was a beautiful equus. His name was Otieno, if the painting on his stable was anything to go by. The paint itself looked old and worn with age, but the art itself was sweet and child-like. Some of it looked recent, as if the owner had painted over some things, and newly painted flowers bloomed around Otieno, framing his majestic self.

Now, Lance had never seen an equus, but could tell this one was _something else._ He was rather large, and fully gray. Light hair glinted silver in what little light was available, and Lance’s ocean eyes found the Otieno’s stormy ones, looking like deep thunderclouds. Honestly, Lance had never seen a creature that seemed worthy of royalty but here is Otieno, looking at Lance like he should be bowing to him.

And so, Lance did. He laid himself before Otieno, not meeting his eyes. Instead, he reached into the bag behind him and pulled some fruit he had found by the back wall. He held it above his head in a submissive gesture, still not meeting the strong equus eyes. 

It took a moment, but Otieno gingerly accepted Lance’s gift, and Lance took that as a signal that they were now best friends. He tentatively pet Otieno, letting the equus guide his hand to where he wanted it placed, then repeated the motion. Otieno relaxed under Lance’s touch, and Lance felt like he could rule the world. 

“You know Otieno, they don’t just call me The Handsome Crook of Ogane… They also call me The Best Animal Whisperer,” Lance offered, rubbing some more at the dirt that made its way onto his face.

Lance thought he saw amusement pass through Otieno’s eyes. They glinted like lightening in a storm.

Lance wasn’t letting up that easy. “You’re really beautiful, you know that? I bet all the other equus are jealous of you because of it. Also, it looks like your owner takes such good care of you! They even painted around your stall! Who does that?”

Otieno huffed and turned his attention away from Lance. It was looking past him, almost. Lance didn’t pay much attention though as he skillfully released a pendant from his hip where it was tied.

“Oh, come on, buddy. I thought we had something. Come here.”

Lance made delicate clicking noises to coax Otieno back towards him.

“That doesn’t work with him.”

Lance startled at the voice behind him. He instinctively rose his hands in surrender if it was a guard. 

_This is it, this is how I go. Otieno, you were a great friend._

“You need to give him another treat, then snap your fingers.”

Lance couldn’t see the figure well, but he could see the white outline of a t-shirt and a pair of slightly glowing eyes. Okay, they weren’t a guard… who were they?

“You can, uh… you can put your arms down now. How did you get Otieno to submit to you like that?” The figure absent-mindedly strolled to Otieno and rubbed behind his ears. “It took me forever to get him to calm down.”

Lance slowly put his arms down, not entirely at ease before answering, “Um, he didn’t submit to me. I submitted to him?” Lance was watching the stranger with curiosity. The glowing eyes flicked back to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I um…” Lance didn’t want to tell this guy he bowed to an animal. Best solution? Deflect and abort. “I just naturally have a way with animals. Not everybody has that gift, pal.”

Lance served up a winsome smile, knowing that galra can see in the dark. The stranger though, didn’t seem to catch onto his banter.

“Excuse me? Was that an insult?” The strangers voice was low and in a most certainly aggressive and commanding tone. Otieno immediately bristled

“Woah there bud, you’re about to upset this equus,” Lance spoke gently, reaching to the unoccupied side of Otieno to stroke him. “I was just trying to joke around, didn’t you see my dazzling grin?” He smiled extra big for his new accomplice but they just shrugged.

“Can’t see in the dark.” The glowing eyes looked away for a quick second, expression borderline forlorn. Lance didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Anyways, what are you doing here?” The stranger asked, calmly, as if Lance didn’t terribly offend him twice in a row over miscommunications.

“Oh, I was just getting some fruits and vegetables to sell… I um, I heard they were really good and I’m just trying to earn some money since I don’t have an actual job right now. I uh, I hope that they’re not missed.” Lance laughed nervously, trying to pinpoint this guy’s angle. If he wasn’t a guard, then who was he? “

He was hoping for a laugh or something, but was disappointed when he was given silence. He itched at some dirt on his face before the stranger addressed him again.

“You’re Altean?” The stranger squinted his eyes, as if he really couldn’t see in the dark.

Lance’s hands leapt to cover his facial markings. They glowed dimly at night, but only slightly. The dirt must have been covering them They were small for his age and were different than regular Alteans. He was mixed between Altean and human, so his marks looked like they belonged to a child. Other than his marks, his ears were the only sign of his heritage. He didn’t pass for full Altean, and couldn’t pass for human either. It was more than embarrassing for him to talk about.

At his motions, the stranger huffed lightly. Lance could see his ears twitch a little. “What kind of Altean has such small marks?”

“What kind of Galran can’t see at night?” Lance quipped back. He didn’t mean it. He could tell this guy didn’t like people pointing that out, so why couldn’t he do the same for him?

That got the stranger’s full attention before he huffed again. In the dark, Lance couldn’t see the beginnings of a smile of their face.

“Touché.” The stranger said back.

Lance let it fall into a silence for a moment, not sure if he offended this guy for the _third_ time that evening when he could have easily turned him into the guards or something. He dramatically sat himself down in front of Otieno’s stable before addressing the stranger.

“Look, I’m sorry I pointed your eye thing out again. You seem… sensitive about it and I won’t say anything again.” He shuffled a bit in the dark, putting away the pendant he meant to show Otieno earlier and instead pulling out some sweet-smelling fruit he found near the back wall of the castle with a blue flower. _Everyone likes flowers during apologies, right?_ “As long as you don’t mention my markings again, I call truce.” He held out his peace offering to the stranger who hesitantly bent to receive it. “Let’s start over. Hi! I’m Lance and I think Otieno is a special equus. His owner takes care of him super well and I like the paint around his stable. It’s very pretty, from what I can make out in the dark.” Lance laughed lightly.

He didn’t receive a laugh in return, but saw the ears of the stranger peak with interest as he spoke. He also couldn’t see the purple blush the crossed his face as Lance handed him the flower and fruit.

“Um… Hi, I’m Keith and I’m Otieno’s owner and the one who painted his stable.”

Keith, huh? He’s heard that name before, but he really couldn’t put a finger on it for some reason. It felt really important too. Like, _really, REALLY_ important.

“Nice to meet you then! You know, I’ve never met an equus before. I love how Otieno looks like he could take on a arctos and win! Aren’t equus supposed to be much more… I don’t know, gentler looking? Not that I’m insulting him of course.” Lance knocked on the bottom of Otieno’s stable from where he was sitting, rummaging for something to eat himself.

Keith looked hesitant about sitting beside Lance, now that he’d stopped petting Otieno and the equus had laid itself down in a corner. Lance audibly pat the ground next to him, inviting Keith to sit. 

As he sat himself beside Lance, Lance could begin to see more of Keith’s features; such as, the black shorts that stretched a little lower than mid-thigh and the pale purple skin that followed. If he had looked for any longer, he would have begun to notice the white freckles that Keith’s skin showed during the summer.

Lance nonchalantly popped some berries into his mouth.

“Well, Otieno’s not a normal equus. Obviously, I mean, he lives here. Otieno was made through some traditional magic mumbo jumbo I wouldn’t believe if I didn’t study it. He was created during a terrible storm almost sixteen years ago.” Keith’s eyes turned fond as he remembered, “They usually would make equus out of calm ocean waves and sea foam, but Otieno was made from an angry sea that was terrifying as a kid. That’s why he’s gray and not blue or white like other equus, and that’s why I asked how you befriended him so quickly. He’s usually an ass.”

A snort came from the other side of the stable, as if Otieno could understand what Keith was saying.

“I try to sneak him some sweets and stuff so he opens up to me more. It’s taken forever, but I know we have a strong bond between us, you know?”

Lance didn’t know, but he said yes anyways. “Does that mean you’re a magic man? You said you studied the traditional magic!” Lance was squirming, as he always does when he’s excited before Keith huffed again next to him. He could now see that his eyes weren’t really Galran at all. They had an iris to them that couldn’t be seen past the glow of his eyes unless you looked closely at them.

The huffs turned into coughs, and Lance went to pat Keith on the pat, concerned. Keith put up his hand to signal he was okay, but Lance could also see that his face seemed a little bit darker than before. _Must be the non-existent lighting in here._

“No, I’m not a _magic man,_ Lance. But I have to study it anyways.” Keith picked at the lining of his shoes. Lance noticed they were slip ons, and not unlike the ones people usually wore to bed. _Huh, that’s weird._

“I have to study a lot of different things so I can be a good lea- _OH MY GOD LANCE WHAT ARE YOU EATING?”_

Lance startled, jumping back from Keith. He swallowed what he had in his mouth before shrugging and handing the berries over to Keith.

“Geez, if you wanted some you just have to ask, Keith.” Lance joked sarcastically, kind of worried though when Keith ate a berry and immediately spit it out.

“You’re an idiot, Lance.” Keith quickly got to his feet, grabbing Lance’s bag and ignoring Lance’s protests that he did so. “Lance, those are _poisonous,_ and you need to come with me _right now.”_

Keith’s tone was unarguable, not that Lance wanted to argue anyway. How was he supposed to know they were poisonous? He reached up and took Keith’s outstretched hand that hefted him up like he was nothing before Keith waltzed out of the stables like he owned the place.

“Keith!” He whispered harshly. “Keith! We’re going to get caught oh my gods!

Lance was trying to get Keith to duck down or _something,_ when a trio of guards appeared before them.

Lance did not shriek or panic. He calmly pulled Keith into a set of bushes. Thorny bushes.

“What the fuck! Lance!” Keith yelled, struggling to free himself.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Lance mumbled, trying to free his bag and Keith before the guards could get to them.

“Your Highness!” Keith froze, then groaned.

“Hunk, please get me and this idiot to Matt! He ate the berries by the pond!” A strong pair of hands grabbed Keith by his armpits, lifting him up and out of the bushes. Two other pairs of hands grabbed Lance roughly and tore his bag open.

Lance sighed in disbelief as his night’s work was ruined. He didn’t notice his pendant hanging from a branch on the bush. Lance’s brain backfired and had to reboot. Did Keith just get called _your Highness?!_

“Keith? What the hell is going on?” He tried to get guards to release him, but he was held tight.

“How dare you address him in such a cordial manner? Bow before your prince.” The guards waited for him to position himself, and he did slowly before making eye contact with Keith.

In that moment, the clouds parted and he could see Keith for all he was. A young man in a sheer white shirt and black shorts, his pale purple skin dotted in white freckles and light scratches from the bushes, with his hair is disarray after the fall. But Lance really didn’t notice that because the moonlight took away the glow of Keith’s eyes. If he thought the garden was beautiful before, it looked like a junkyard compared to The Jewel(s) of the Palace that were Keith’s eyes. Scratch that, Keith was the Jewel of the Palace. Even if he looked like a mess and was currently arguing with a much larger man who looked as exasperated as Keith was frantic and annoyed.

“He needs to go see Matt! I know I snuck out _again_ but I saw Lance sneaking around and I-“

“Decided not to tell anyone and so investigate yourself and put yourself in danger so you can have a little adventure on your own? _Your Highness_ I care for your well-being and while I understand your curiosity,” he breathed, _” curiosity killed the cat!”_

“Satisfaction brought it back!” Keith argued, eyes darting between Lance and…Hunk? Lance wasn’t sure that was his name.

Keith breathed deeply, holding his hand up to Hunk in a respectful manner of truce. “Hunk, I’m sorry. I know you’re upset but Lance needs to see either Matt or Slav. He needs a doctor. Then we can talk when we’re not upset so we don’t hurt each other’s feelings, okay big guy?”

The “big guy” already looked on the verge of tears because of Keith’s words. _Gosh, he must have been really worried about him. What a good friend._

Keith didn’t have patience to address the guards though as he pulled Lance to his feet. The guards knew better than to try to stop him.

“He doesn’t need to bow. He’s a guest.” Keith’s eyes flicked to the torn bag and food. “See that he receives a new bag and replace all the contents that were in it. Do not skim over things either. I will see to it personally that he is happy with the replacement. Dismissed.”

Keith and Hunk led him into the castle and Lance was just too far gone to really know what was going on. Whether it was the poison or the grip Keith had on his arm, he didn’t know, but his altean markings glowed brighter as a blush began to bloom across the apples of his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO I loved writing this one. Lance's backstory scene is inspired by something I read in grade school, and I thought of it the other day and just threw it in here because Lance is my special boy.
> 
> I don't know when I'm updating again, but because this story is very Keith heavy, I think I'll switch to his POV in the next chapter. We'll see, I don't know!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys what to see, give me constructive criticism, and scream about season three with me either in the comments or tumblr at https://klvnceiscauou.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
